Snow Day
by rika08
Summary: REvised of Snow Day. Lindsay and DAnny never switched shifts. So how does Lindsay fair with the Irish Gang? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Lindsay entered beneath the red covering into the warehouse. She held her steel kit in her hand. Her steps echoed through the silent warehouse, letting her presence known to Adam. Lindsay paused at the entrance. She half expected to see Adam as soon as she entered, but she didn't. Lindsay frowned and continued in slowly.

"Adam?" Lindsay called.

But Adam did not respond.

Lindsay saw the yellow crime tape ripped in half, laying on the concrete ground. She set her kit on the floor and removed her piece from its holster on her hip. She gripped the handle of her weapon tightly and further entered the warehouse. Lindsay walked past the gapping semi-trailer. Adams kit lay in the center of the warehouse, used cigarette butts lay in front of it. Lindsay moved her second hand down to her cell phone.

"Adam?" Lindsay called out again.

"Lindsay!" Lindsay saw Adam sitting in the second trailer beside her. His face was beaten terribly. "Lindsay run!"

Lindsay suddenly heard someone behind her. She turned quickly, just as the end of a rifle slammed into her head. Lindsay fell backwards onto the floor as the world enveloped her into darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny sat in his kitchen, finishing his breakfast. Since he'd woken up, almost two hours ago, Danny had made breakfast for both himself and Lindsay. Seeing as how she had to be in early, Danny decided that he should at least make her breakfast before she left. He'd been doing nothing since she left, waiting to go into work. Danny could get her touch out of his mind. The way she kissed him, the way she'd felt in his arms. He wanted her back with him.

Danny looked to the other room. The pillows were still laid out over the pool table. Shot glasses had fallen onto the floor from the pool table. Danny couldn't help but sile thinking back on last night. He would need to stop betting against Lindsay, except in pool.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, so as you can see, i'm attempting a revise of Snow Day with Lindsay. hopefully it works out.

i own nothing


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay could hear her surroundings. She felt someone dragging her through the warehouse. They lifted her up and threw her into the trailer. She forced her eyes open. Everything inside the trailer was blurry. A few seconds later, Lindsay's eyes regained their sight. Lindsay pushed herself up onto her elbows. Adam was sitting in front of her. Half of his face was covered in blood. There were several large cuts on his face, including the left side of nose, his upper forehead, and under his eye. Adam's bottom lip was split, adding to the blood.

"Looks like we got ourselves another bargaining chip." one of them said.

Lindsay groaned and pushed herself further up. Adam grabbed Lindsay's shoulders and helped her sit up. He groaned and brought his hand back in front of him. Lindsay saw the charred skin on the palm of his hands.

"What did they do to you, Adam?" Lindsay asked.

Adam said nothing.

"Adam?" Lindsay asked.

"They were…they were going to kill me, Linds." Adam said.

"Just tell me, Adam." Lindsay replied.

Adam shook his head. "They wanted my ID, and the pass codes to the parking garage and the crime lab and…" Adam trialed off. He slammed his head into the trailer.

"And what?" Lindsay pressed.

"They wanted to know where their guns and drugs are." Adam answered.

Lindsay gasped. Her heart started racing. This was all a plot to get back their property. The rest of the gang was going to the lab!

"I'm so sorry." Adam said.

Lindsay looked back to Adam, "Hey, I understand Adam." She couldn't blame Adam for telling them. They'd practically beaten him senseless. Lindsay would've done the same thing. She just hope it wouldn't come to that. Lindsay looked at the men standing near the entrance of the trailer. There had to be a way out of this.

"Adam, what do you have in your kit?" Lindsay asked.

Adam looked confused, "What are you talking about, my kits way over there?"

"Never mind that. What's in it?" Lindsay repeated.

"Um…presumptive blood tests…gliff kit, stuff to cast with…uh narco. test kit-"

Lindsay nodded. "Test…good…that's great. That means we have marquis in there that contains sulfuric acid."

"So?"

"Look, just trust me, Adam. I need you…to go…and get it." Lindsay explained.

"What?" Adam asked. Lindsay saw the fear in his eyes as he shook his head. "No. No, I can't. If…if I move…they'll…they're gonna kill me."

"No they won't, cause if they were, they would've killed us already, Adam." Lindsay replied. "They need us as hostages."

Adam still couldn't move. Lindsay moved closer to Adam's side. "Adam, I know you're scared, alright. So am I. But you have to get to your kit. Understand?"

Adam nodded. Lindsay turned quickly, watching the men outside the trailer. She estimated how far it was to the front of the trailer.

"But…but how am I-" Lindsay bolted up from her seat. Her boots clattered against the iron of the trailer, telling the men that she was running.

"Hey, bitch! Get back here!" the screamed.

Lindsay ran as fast as she could through the warehouse. She didn't need to escape them, just give Adam enough time to get to his kit. She pushed herself to go. Lindsay weaved through two sets of chains hanging on stands, leading around the trailer.

Suddenly something rammed into the back of Lindsay's head, sending her forward into a large crate ion front of her. Lindsay collided with the crate, stopping her dead. She groaned on impact.

"Darin' lass, aren't ya?" one said.

Lindsay inhaled deeply. "Just training for a marathon."

The man chuckled before she slammed the butt of his rifle into Lindsay's ribs. Lindsay screamed in pain and dropped to her knees. Her arms wrapped around her chest as she tried to breath. She choked on nothing has she tried to force her lungs to inhale.

"Well get this bitching lass a mic, cause she's got funny in her." he said.

Lindsay choked laughing. "You two assholes…just hijacked a crime scene clean up! You won't get anything out of this…and all your dumbass partners…are going to find…is just how brain dead…you all are."

The man nodded and slammed his rifle against her face. Lindsay head snapped to the side and collapsed on the ground. Lindsay groaned in pain. The second man kicked Lindsay back against the crate. Lindsay could take the bitter metallic liquid seeping down her lips. This wasn't the smartest move she's ever made, but Danny's personality must be rubbing off on her.

"_Jackie boy." _came a static voice.

Lindsay figured it must've been the second group in the lab.

"Aye."

"_Showtime." _came the reply.

Lindsay's stomach churned. Not from the hit, but from what he might mean. Lindsay heard footsteps behind her. Then someone grabbed her hair and pulled her head up. Lindsay groaned loudly.

"Alright lassie…you're gonna make a phone call." he said. He held the phone opened for her with the number already dialed in. Lindsay listened to the dial tone and waited for an answer.

"_Yeah, Detective Flack?"_

Lindsay inhaled sharply as the second man jabbed her in the rub. "Don…it's Lindsay. We uh…we have a problem, Don. We have a big problem here."

Jack took the phone from her. "I've got four officers total. Ya better hurry, cause the little lass here's tryin' to fly away. We'll be sure just to clip one wing a hers."

Before Lindsay knew what he meant, the second man slammed his rifle into her leg. Lindsay screamed as she felt the bones break. She held her leg, trying t keep herself from sobbing at the excruciating pain. Lindsay tried to divert her thoughts from the situation she was known in. She bit her lip, thinking of how scared Danny would be fore her once he knew what was going on.

Someone grabbed her hair, pulling her to her feet. Lindsay groaned as she was forced to stand on her broken leg. They dragged her back to the trailer and threw her in, not caring that her leg slammed into the base of the trailer. Lindsay cried out again, cradling her leg. She looked up at Adam, he nodded slowly, giving her a glimpse of the bottle. Lindsay lowered her head and sighed painfully. Now all they could do was wait for Flack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yes i just broke Lindsay's leg. yes i am that mean. people should be used to that by now.

i own nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny walked up the steps to the lab. He was shocked at the crowd outside the building. Several men were posted in front of the entrances. Danny weaved his way through the crowd till he found Sid and Peyton.

"Hey, what's going on?" Danny asked.

"There's some kind of gas leek in the building." Peyton answered.

Danny frowned. "Where's the rest of the team?"

"Well, Mac, Stella, and Hawkes, haven't shown up yet. We think they're still in the building." Peyton answered.

"Have you tried callin' em?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, the phone towers were vandalized this afternoon." Sid answered.

A batch of police cars sped past the crime lab. Danny watched them go. "Whoa, busy day."

"That's the second group sent out to the warehouse in the last three minutes." Sid said.

Danny's head snapped around. "You mean the drug bust warehouse?"

"Yes, exactly." Sid answered.

"We heard there's some kind of hostage situation out there. Do you know who's out there?" Peyton asked.

Danny nodded. "Yeah uh…Adam and…oh damn."

"What?"

"Lindsay." Danny answered.

"Oh my god." Peyton said.

Danny turned and ran through the crowd. He had to get out to the warehouse. If it was a hostage situation, then Lindsay was one of the hostages in that building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay could hear the echoing of police sirens outside the warehouse. She turned her head towards the sound. Jackie, outside the trailer, picked up the radio.

"Our guest have arrived." he said.

"_Good. And Jackie boy, make sure they stick around for the entire party."_

Lindsay looked over at Adam. Flack had arrived with backup. She watched as Jackie walked from her view.

"Nice toy." he said.

"_Why don' you come outside 'n I'll show ya how to use it." _she heard Flack respond.

"Oh you're funny. I like funny people. Unfortunately the odds in here are just not gonna cut it." Jackie replied.

"_Why don't we swap? Me for the hostages, I'm the one who put you outta business after all."_ Flack offered.

"Oh I'll think about it." Jackie said.

"_While you're doin' that, why don't you tell me what you want? Give me something' to think about." _Flack asked.

"Well then, let start with my guys. The men you arrested this morning. I want them released." Jackie ordered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay, now everyone knows.

i own nothing


	4. Chapter 4

Danny jogged up to Flack's car. "Flack!"

"Danny. We've just initiated contact, but there's still no word on the condition of the hostages." Flack said.

"But you spoke to Lindsay right? I mean she's the one who called you?" Danny asked.

Flack nodded slowly. "She didn't sound good Danny."

Danny pressed his lips tightly together and shook his head. "Dammit!"

"We'll get her out of there." Flack said. "Man, I thought Mac would be here by now."

"Gas leak at the lab. Everyone's standin' round outside." Danny replied.

"_Nice toy." _came an accented voice. It made Danny's skin crawl.

Flack lifted the radio. "Why don't you come outside 'n I'll show you how to use it?"

"_Oh you're funny. I like funny people. Unfortunately the odds in here, are just not gonna cut it." _he replied.

"Why don't we swamp? Me for the hostages. I'm the one who put you outta business after all." Flack suggested.

"_Oh I'll think about it."_ the man said.

"While you're doin' that, why don't you tell me what you want? Give me something' to think about." Flack asked.

"_Well then, let start with my guys. The men you arrested this morning. I want them released." _he ordered, and the conversation ended.

Flack lowered the radio. He took a deep breath. "Damn."

"What now?" Danny asked.

Flack shook his head. "I don't know Danny. I don't know."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time had passed slowly. There had been no further contact with Flack and no contact from the ringleader. Lindsay leaned her head back against the wall of the trailer. Things weren't going well for them. There was no way Flack could release the men from the drug bust. And with four NYPD officers as hostages, the outcome wasn't going to be good either way.

Suddenly the radio crackled again. _"Pack it up lad. It's time to say good-bye."_

Jackie set down the radio. "Bring me the cops."

Adam's head snapped to the side. The second man unlocked the cops cuffed behind Adam and brought them out of the trailer. Lindsay watched them hop down out of the trailer. Jackie was rustling around with the bag in front of him. Lindsay glanced back at Adam, they were making their final move.

Jackie tossed them two articles of clothes. "Put these on."

"C'mon, let's go." the second one said.

Lindsay watched the officers dress themselves at their orders. She recognized the outfits. "They're switching places." she whispered.

Adam pulled out the bottle of marquis from his pocket.

"Palms out." Jackie ordered.

Lindsay could hear the tape being pulled. She could see one officer holding one of the guns as they were taped to their wrists. Adam tossed the bottle to Lindsay.

The masks were traded with the offices and the hostage takers pulled off their jumpsuits, revealing NYPD uniforms. Adam and Lindsay traded knowing looks, this was it. Lindsay began unscrewing the lid with her fingers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was leaning against the hood of the patrol car. They hadn't heard anything from the hostage takers in a half an hour. Flack had called in, but Danny knew very well that the men weren't getting out of at all. He swallowed nervously, fearing for Lindsay's safety.

"_Cop, you there?"_ came the voice.

Flack lifted the radio. "Yeah I'm right here."

"_You release my boys?" _he asked.

"I spoke to my supervisors, they're gonna see what they can do." Flack answered.

"_That's not good enough sir, but go." _came the reply.

Danny balled his hands into fists and watched the inferred monitor.

Flack tapped the radio against his vest, thinking. "Well I'll tell you what might speed things up. Proof of life. You put an officer on the line, let me hear their voice, know that the others are alive, that'll definitely grease the wheels."

Danny bit his lip, hoping the man would listen.

"_You wanna hear somethin'? How bout the sound of a young lass takin' her last breath? WILL THAT GREASE THE WHEELS?" _he demanded.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" Flack yelled.

Danny watched as the speaker moved into the inferred view, heading for the trailer. He grabbed the hunched figure in the corner, hauling them to their feet. "Flack he's making a move!"

Flack watched the monitor. Suddenly the hunched figure slammed the other to the wall. The other taker moved toward the trailer. Gunshots broke out into the air.

"It's going down! Let's move! Move in!" Flack ordered. He charged toward the warehouse.

Danny removed his gun from his holster and followed them. His heart raced frantically, hoping Lindsay was alright.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dun dun dunnn...

i own nothing


	5. Chapter 5

"You wanna hear somethin? How bout the sound of a young lass takin' her last breath? WILL THAT GREASE THE WHEELS?" Jackie demanded. Lindsay heard him throw down the radio. His footsteps thundered as he came back to the trailer. He pointed the gun at Lindsay face. "Get up."

Lindsay looked up at him.

He grabbed her air and pulled her to her feet. "I SAID GET UP!"

Lindsay groaned as she attempted to stand on both legs. He pushed her up against the wall of the trailer. Lindsay gripped the bottle tightly in her hands and threw it at Jackie. Jackie cried out his pain, grabbing Lindsay wrist. He started twisting it to the side. Lindsay cried out and she fought against his grip. She gritted her teeth and slammed her fist into Jackie's face.

Jackie refused to release her hand. Lindsay shoved him against the opposite wall and punched Jackie again. Jackie released Lindsay wrist and slumped to the ground beside Adam. Lindsay groaned as she toppled with him. Lindsay grabbed the gun hastily and rolled as the second man jumped up into the trailer.

"Adam go!" Lindsay yelled. She pulled the trigger, catching a kick back from the powerful weapon. The bullets ripped into the man's legs, forcing him to the ground.

Adam bolted up from his seat and kicked the gun from the second man. Lindsay dropped the gun, breathing heavily.

Drop your weapons, put the guns down now!" she heard Flack ordered. Lindsay's head snapped over to Adam.

Adam jumped out of the trailer, heading for Flack.

"Put the guns down!" Flack ordered.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Don't shoot, they're cops!" Adam called.

Lindsay sighed when the gunfire didn't begin.

"The others are back there! They're cops." Adam explained.

"Let's go, let's go!" Flack said.

Several S.W.A.T men jumped into the trailer. Lindsay dragged herself off Jackie's unconscious body. The men were quickly arrested. She gritted her teeth, crawling toward the edge of the trailer. Her fingers trembled as she gripped the edge of the trailer. Lindsay groaned as she pushed herself up.

"Lindsay!"

Lindsay lifted her head. Danny was holstering his gun, running toward the trailer. Lindsay sighed and attempted to swing her legs over the edge. Her broken leg scraped across the discarded gun. She bit her lip and seethed.

"Easy. Easy." Danny said. He touched her shoulder. Danny brought her arm around his shoulder. "I got you. One three. Ready? One…two…three!" he lifted her into his arm.

Lindsay groaned again as her leg shifted down into Danny's arm.

"I got ya, Linds. I got ya." Danny said.

Flack saw Danny and Lindsay and hurried over. "Oh my god, Lindsay."

"I'm alright." Lindsay gasped.

"The hell you are. Let's get EMS over here!" Flack called.

"I'll take her." Danny said.

Flack nodded and walked off as someone called his name.

Danny headed toward the exit of the warehouse. Every step was agony for Lindsay, but she wasn't about to complain. She'd give anything to be back in Danny's arms, even endure this pain. She leaned her head against his chest. Danny walked through the red plastic strips, out into the sun. Lindsay took a shallow breath of the fresh air. Her chest ached as she took shallow breaths. She tried to hide her pain, but Lindsay knew it was too obvious. Danny tried not to show how scare he was for her. He should've taken her shift. He could've done it while she was still sleeping and then Lindsay would be safe.

Adam was already at the ambulance, being attended to by the paramedic. He saw Danny bringing Lindsay toward them and stood. The paramedic looked out and rushed to Danny. Danny reluctantly passed Lindsay to the paramedic.

"I'll meet you at the hospital." Danny said.

Lindsay nodded back at him. Danny leaned down and kissed her quickly. She held his hand briefly before the paramedics loaded her into the ambulance. She leaned her head back against the soft cushions of the gurney. Tears fell from her eyes effortlessly. She'd survived. They all had. It was finally over. Now all Lindsay wanted to do, was fall sleep in Danny's arms again.


End file.
